fakecountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Japanese and Korean Union
'''The Japanese and Korean Union '''is country located in Asia, North America, Central America and South America. History Joseon-Ashikaga Civil War In 1405, The Japanese and Korean Union declare independence from Joseon and Ashikaga shogunate. The Japanese and Korean Union takes over some Asian countries such as Yuan dynasty. In 1570, The Japanese and Korean Union wins the Joseon-Ahikaga Civil War. Japanese-Californian War In 1580, The Japanese and Korean Union takes over California, British Colombia, Yukon, Alaska, Oregon, Washington, Baja California and Baja California Sur which Japanese Pacific State is formed. Japanese Civil War India, Korean Empire and Manchukuo declared independence from The Japanese-Korean Union in 1598, They tried to attack The Japanese and Korean Union, but then India, Korea and Manchukuo were taking over by The Japanese and Korean Union in 1600. Invading New Spain and Peru The Japanese and Korean Union annexed New Spain and Peru since 1629. Modern era Creates Industries and things. The Japanese and Korean Union created industries since in 1700 such as trains, railways, cars, hyperloops, airplane and more, and in 1750, they started make also televisions, toys, tablets and video games. World War 1 Nazi Germany declared war with The Japanese and Korean Union and United States of America which The Japanese and Korean Union joined the allies, which Nazi Germany collapsed to West Germany and East Germany. Cold War Cold War starts, Soviet Union declared war with The Japanese and Korean Union and in 1991, Soviet Union no longer becomes major world power and collapsed which proved that The Japanese and Korean Union is major world power. Contemporary history In 2001, The 9/11 terror attack begins and al-Qaeda attacks The Japanese and Korean Union at Chongqing, Shenzhen, Bangalore and Chennai, killing 30,00 people. In 2002, The Japanese and Korean Union starts invade Iraq and Afghanistan because they are major world power. In 2009, The Japanese and Korean Union colonizing Mars and other planets, and also 8K is released and also cities look future more like. In 2012, The Japanese and Korean Union joined NATO and become also more richer than the United States of America (even though USA and The Japanese and Korean Union are allies). Economy The Japanese and Korean Union is an most richest country in the world along with Luxembourg and Norway, but there no poverty at all, the cities looks futuristic more-like and also creating manies of spaceships, cars, televisions, airplanes, etc also it can makes many technologies. Security Military The Japanese and Korean Union has the largest military in the world along with United States and Russia, it has manies of soliders, polices and vehicles. Laws The Japanese and Korean Union has laws that like example, you cannot be drug, murdering and smoking, which is totally illegal and may send to jail, and also you cannot watch porn, it's totally illegal may be send to jail also. Nazi is not legal is this country either, putting fire in the house is totally illegal, and also banning to making gangs because governments know that, they are going to do illegal which that's why they put restrictions on it. Basically Japanese laws are very good and easy too.Category:Countries Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:North America Category:South America Category:Oceania Category:The Japanese and Korean Union Category:Large Countries